


Even Heros have Anxiety

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony Stark hated summer. There was no argument. He hated fireworks and he hated thunderstorms.





	Even Heros have Anxiety

Tony Stark hated summer. There was no argument. He hated fireworks and he hated thunderstorms. He missed California because there was hardly any rain or thunderstorms and he could escape fireworks. But now that he lived in New York, he had to deal with them. Usually, he locked himself in his suit and sound proofed it. Bruce had told him that he needed to find another way to cope because clearly that didn't work. Panic attacks in small spaces weren't exactly ideal.

 

But that was before he got Peter. Now, he used Peter to cope. He loved to run his hands through his chestnut colored curls. They were always soft and they smelled like basil. His new favorite thing to do (after sex) was to play with Peter's hair.

 

Now during thunderstorms, Peter would sit on the floor in between Tony's legs playing video games while Tony would play with his hair. Peter loved those times when Tony would run his hands through his luscious curls. He too hated thunderstorms and Tony's gentle touch helped to calm him.

 

Sometimes, when the thunder was extra loud, they would curl up in each others arms, kissing every so often. They were able to find comfort in each other. Together, it seemed that they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of hate for this on Tumblr


End file.
